bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 3
The News Spreads When I woke up in the dorm it was 8:00. The news about that Prefect getting beaten up had spread. I also came to know that his name was Seth. I quickly took a bath and headed towards the main building. On my way I met Peanut. "Do you know that Seth has been beaten up by someone?" He asked. "Yeah I have heard about it."I replied thinking what a great job I did. I then headed for my class. Friends Reunited I was going for my class when someone called "Hey Arson". I was shocked, it was my nickname but how anyone at bullworth knew about it. I looked back and could not believe my eyes. It was Kevin my best friend from my old school. He is a well tall around 5'11,good looking guy with black hair."Hey Kevin, what are you doing here. It is good to see you man!"I said." My father was transfered to a nearby town and this place was the nearest school to get me admited in and hence I am hear" he replied. A prefect(obviously not seth as he was in hospital) then came to us told us to go to our classes. We both luckily had gym today. In the class there was a wrestling match between me and Algie the nerd i got in fight with on my first day. I took it as a great opportunity to beat him up. Man seriously he throwed weak punches and his fighting stance was awkwards. I just gave him a drop kick on the his back but not so hard that he get knocked out. Then i punched him in chest. I was going to throw another punch before i saw something water like on the floor. He wet himself in front of the whole class. Every one including me and Kevin started laughing. After class me and Kevin were going to Cafeteria when he asked "So you beaten ip the prefect last night?". "How do you now about it?" I asked "Some jock told me about that" he replied. "But how can you say it was me" I said." I am sure that no one can do it except my buddy Arson" he replied. "Ok it was me but dont tell anyone and stop calling me Arson, it sounds like a criminal's name" I replied. "But you actually burnt a house down" he said. "I did but you cant call me Arson here" I said. "Well Arson is your nick name and it is never gonna change" he said just to irritate me. "FUCK YOU" I replied angrily. "Okay sorry" he apologized. On our way we saw a fight between Norton and Malcolm and Bif. They were two and Norton was alone. I then remembered how Norton helped me when I got into a fight with preps. It was time to return the favour. I joined in. Norton was injured by this time. And i was fighting the preps. Seeing this Kevin helped me. It was me vs Malcolm and Kevin vs Bif. Kevin was dominating Bif. None of Bif's attacks seemed to harm him too much. But same was not with me. Malcolm gave me a hard punch in the stomach before I could block. But I then dodged some of his attacks befors punching him in the face but it didnt seemed to bother him much. I then grabbed his head and hit his head very hard with my knee but couldnt do it for more then 4 times. He then punched me in the face. Just then a prefect started coming towards us. "Time to rumn Kevin" I yelled before starting running away. Kevin followed me but hopefully The preps got away. We were easily able to lose the prefect. "Why the fuck you were helping that tall black kid?"Kevin asked me. "Yesterday he helped me in fighting the same guys he was fighting today.?"I replied. "Ok Arson, but do you want to get expelled from this schol also? I dont think any other school will give you admission if you get expelled from this school" He said. "I dont want to get into fights but i always get in fights" i replied. "I am tired of listening this for 4 years" he said. We then went to cafeteria. In the cafeteria Norton thanked me and kevin for saving him and the greasers seemed to be impressed by Kevin's fight with Bif. Kevin was fairly tough and one of the tougest students in the old school. Bif was not even a match of him. But I was thinking about Malcolm. He hates me and will atack me on sight. I have to stay away from preppies. Category:Blog posts